Pleasantville
by LECandeh
Summary: When Danny, Dash, Paulina, Valerie, Sam, & Tucker get sucked into an old 1950's sitcom, everything is innocent. But when they reach the final episode of the series, it takes a turn for the worst when one of the characters dies. D x S R


**Candeh- **-slides in wearing black gloves, dress, and a sun hat with a net- Danny Phantom was the best thing that had happened to a lot of us and I am very sorry to see it go. I have indeed signed all of the petitions that you have given to me. The networks decision is what had led me to hiatus from I'm sorreh for the long stall and I'm sure to continue them after I give the network a piece of my mind. Well, I hope you like this new fiction. There is a summary below.

**Summary: **What is "Pleasantville"? The town of Amity Park has long forgotten it. The show that, back in 1950, had started a strange load of sitcom sensations! Ever since the network canceled the show after 12 years, it hasn't been spoken of since. But when Danny stumbles upon an ancient taping of the show, him, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Valerie, Kwan, and Star are sucked into the final episode of the perfect town of "Pleasantville", where one of the characters meets a terrible fate.

**I don't own: **Danny Phantom

**I don't own: **The movie "Pleasantville"

**Attention: **I realize this is similar to the movie "Pleasantville", please do not remind me and remember that it is a fanfiction, not a published book. oo;;

Okay, well, now that this was all cleared up, I guess I can get started:

* * *

**Chapter one: Season Finally**

_Pleasantville: Episode #313 _

"_Honey!" A smiling man in a black and white jumpsuit and collar bursts in the door carrying a_ _brief case__around his shoulder like a purse. His perfect white teeth smile lightly at the hallway he is staring into. "I'm home!" His smile broadens as he say it to the empty hallways as a loud bang of an oven closing is heard throughout the house. The man at the front door stiffens and straightens his tie around his neck._

"_Oh," A shadow of a fit woman emerges from the hallway that leads into the kitchen. Her short hair is bound up into a small ponytail. As the woman steps out into the light to greet her husband, she smiles brightly and outstretches her arms towards him. "Honey. How was work today? Did you get your promotion?" The man's face falls and, seeing her husband's sad expression, the woman's does the same. " Oh, I'm so sorry, dear!" She says, putting the loaf of meat down on the table next to her. But she is cut off. Her husbands face changes into a happy expression as he pulls off his work hat and places it on the hat rack._

"_I got the job!" He confirms and his wife squeals in delight. _

"_Oh, my big man!" She says, hitting him playfully on the shoulder, her large skirt flowing behind her as she runs closer to him, "You fooled me!" He smiles with cheerfulness as a large pounding noise come from up the stairs. A tall and tiny wasted girl with long hair stands on top of the staircases. "Daddy!" The sixteen year old girl screams, "You're finally home!" It is now when a large burst of laughter that the family cannot hear is brought to life as the man's daughter trips on the stairs and rushes down as if she hadn't._

_The man smiles as he watches his beautiful daughter run up towards him. Her white blouse is tucked under her long poodle skirt. "And how was your day, Jasmine, sweetheart?" _

_The teenage girl smiles and tosses her hair over her left shoulder. "Oh, Daddy! It's was," She inhales before she continues, "Perfect!" The wife, who is now clinging on to her husband's wide body smiles to show her set of perfect white teeth. Jazz continues, "I got straight A's on all my tests and everyone wanted to sit at my table! Then," She says as he eyes twinkle, "Bobby asked me to the dance on Friday! He offered me flowers and everything! It was so magical!" _

_Jack reaches up a large hand to pat his daughter on the head__"That's my little gal!"_

"_Oh Daddy!"_

_Their laughter is suddenly broken by Maddie's sudden concern. She straightens out her already perfect apron and frowns. "Honey?" Jack asks his wife, "Your sad. You never are sad!"_

"_Yea, Mom." Jazz agrees, letting go of her father._

"_Oh," Maddie laughs, "I'm not sad. Jazz?" She asks, turning towards her daughter._

"_Yes, mom?"_

_Maddie bends down a little to undo her husband's tie, "Where is your brother?"_

_The young girl stops smiling and turns towards the stairs. "Oh, Danny!" When there is no response she tries again, cupping her hands to her mouth, "Brother?" Without luck, Jazz huffs and straightens out her large poodle skirt. "Well, Golly Gee!" She shrugs._

_Just at that moment a light shut of a door is heard by the family, who once again turns towards the stair case with a smile. "Looks like he's here!" Maddie squeals in her apron._

_A handsome boy with khakis and a button down shirt tucked in his high pants rushes down the stairs with a bundle of flowers. "Dad!" He says slowly, "How was your day?"_

"_I got the promotion, my little man."_

_It is then when the youngest member of the family steps out from the shadows. He is wearing a large smile. "Aw shucks!" He says. "I love you guys!" _

"_Oh," Maddie says cupping her hands to her face as the credits start to roll across the television screen. "Danny!"_

**Casper High School (2006)**

"There she is!" A raven haired boy with a slight frown pointed directly ahead of him. Two blue eyes glazed over as he stared with his mouth directly open. Danny Fenton, at fourteen, had two close friends and more enemies than he should.

"What?" A slightly horse voice interrupts his staring. "A big tree?" She is dressed in black from head to toe and her expression is timid and calm. With a slight chuckle, the dark girl spins around towards her friend, "Danny," She says, swallowing her laughter, "That, is a tree." With two purple painted fingernails, she grabs his head and turns it downwards towards the ground. "That is the grass." With a toss of her unmanageable black hair, she directs his head towards the sky above him, "And that," She says, peeking her face upwards also, "Is the birds, clouds, and something called the sky."

The boy moves his head quickly out of her fingers, "Sam," he pleads to her and she lets his face go from her palms. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Samantha Manson, unable to keep up with her best friend, sighed and placed her colourful hands on her waist. "I know! I know!" She says as she shook her head back and forth, "The slut over there." She pointed her finger towards a crowd of people passing them. It is just then when two hands are brought over her mouth and eyes quickly. Sam sighed, turning around as instinct, "Tucker! How many damn times have I told you? DO NOT TO TOUCH MY FACE!" The hands around her flew away from her face quickly. A dark featured boy in a red hat and yellow tee shirt smiled back at her, his hands were wrapped behind his back shyly.

"Oh," He said nervously, bending down slightly, "Uh–I'm sorry, Sam. I was trying to scare you and Danny."

"Oh!" The girl tossed her arms in the air, "That would have scared Danny so much!"

Confused, Tucker stepped next to his friend, "Why wouldn't it have scare Danny?" He asked, matching her tone.

"Because he's gone all goo-goo eyed for Paulina over there!" She said, pointing at the girl in the crowd again. Tucker whistled, stomping his foot loudly. "What?" Sam asked, annoyed, "Are you in some kind of old cartoon show?"

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked, scratching his head.

"_Stomping your feet!" _Sam snapped, "It's like the old form of sexual harassment!"

But Tucker ignored her, stepping forward to meet with Danny. "I don't care. Have that woman sue me..."

"Sue you?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes, "You guys are coming up with new perverted slang terms now?" And she leaned forwards, catching both Danny and Tucker by the ears and dragging them backwards from the crowd's lunch table. "Come on!" She sighed, yanking them in the opposite direction. It was just then that from the back of her black shirt, Samantha was brought to the ground with a quick thud.

Dash Baxter, tall and lean, leaned his head down at Samantha on the floor. She had dragged both Tucker and Danny down with her. With a fresh scrape on her left knee, Samantha Manson had pulled herself quickly up from the ground, still clinging onto the hands of both Tucker and Danny. "I'll give you five seconds, Fenton." The strong football squawked and it took the two boy on each side of her to pull Sam Manson as they scuttled off down the street.

_Pleasantville__Episode #516_

_Jazz straightened her skirt and seated herself on her bike. With her perfect and long fingers, she bent down to sniff a rose that grew beautifully from the ground. She carefully picked up the flower from it's stem and brings it out in front of her face. "Danny!" She laughed, tossing her hand towards her brother, who has strapped himself on his own bike eagerly. "Come here!"_

_Her brother leaned off his bike a bit and yanked off his helmet (that he himself had volunteered to wear) revealing a messy set of hat hair. "Oh," he said, hiking up his pants higher, "Come here!" His sister steps forwards in her flower print dress and bends over to offer her brother the rose. Danny wrinkled his nose shyly. He looks attractive, even in hicked up pants. "It smells like you, Jazz."_

_But his sister isn't mad. With her right and free hand, she swats it in front of her brother's face and laughs along with him. "Danny!" She laughs, "You are so silly!" It is then when Maddie, dressed in a matching dress as her daughter's emerges from the house. In her hands, she is carrying an oven tray of cookies. _

"_Oh, you kids!" She says, chuckling, "It's time for you to get to school!"_

"_Golly Gee!" Danny pipes up in a cheerful voice, "That's right, mom!" He brings his hand to his chest, "Jazz! You get to find out what part you got in the school play today!"_

_It is just then when a gray car drives by. The hood is off and an attractive yong girl peaks her head out the window eagerly. With a wide smile she turns to Danny, "Hey! Danny!" She waves, hiding the hint of a crush. Danny blushes as the teenager turns to her friend, Jazz. "Jazz! Jazz!" She says, yanking her hands off the seat and waving them in the air. "I just drove back from school!" Her eyes twinkle as Jazz listens closely. "I just got back from school to come to your house," She flashes a quick look at Danny and then back at her friend. The driver of the vehicle is smiling too, though he is unknown to the family. "I got the part of Liana!" She squeals before she continues, "And you got the lead!"_

_Jazz's eyes sparkle and her smile broadens. With extended arms so turns to Danny, who is already rushing towards her in a hug. "Oh, Danny!" She says over her mothers excited rambling. "I got the part!"_

_Danny smiles as wide as his sister. "Golly, Jazz! I knew you would." _

_The screen fades out and the black and white picture fades. _

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

An angry Dash Baxter rounds the corner and faces the absolute nothingness. "Dammit!" Paulina squeals staring around the corner, "They couldn't have got that far!"

Dash spins around on his heels, "We gave them freaking five seconds." There is a sudden wind on the back of his neck and he spins around.

The other kids behind him, scared of the sudden darkness, hear him scream thickly.

Dash Baxter was never the one of the one of the group to scream. Believing in his own manliness, Dash had kept his mouth shut even when he had been scared at the most times. But, frankly, nothing had scared Dash Baxter most than the green eyed ghost that had roamed town infamously. He backed up, hitting the side of the town barber's wall in horror to see the ghost floating in front of him. The rest of his body is unable to see, but his eyes, his glowing green eyes, stare down at the group in plain sight.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" The loudest teenager squeals, tossing her wavy brunette hair over her left shoulder. She giggles and blushed before she continues flirtatiously. But she is cut off by the second largest of the group.

Kwan, dressed in a red football jacket, pushes his friend aside. "Have you seen these—"

Dash rolls his eyes, "Nerds."

"Pass?" Kwan asks, ignoring Dash entirely. But when the ghost above them flashes his eyes brighter green. The group backs up, leaving only Valerie in the front, who stands with her hands on her hips."I thought you were gone."

The ghost speaks for the first time, "Gone?"

The curly haired girl puffs, "Never mind, ghost."

With an uplifted eyebrow, Danny sighed eagerly. Sam and Tucker emerged out from the corners desperately, their hair blowing behind them in the cold night's wind.

It was at that moment when laughter was heard from behind them, turning the teenagers around. In the sky, Danny Phantom landed on his feet as Danny Fenton. "What was _that_?" He asked, hearing the television laughter also. It came again and the young boy stepped forwards.

"Ug!" Paulina cried, tossing her hair over her shoulder again. "It sounds like that one show from the 1950's!"

_Pleasantville: Episode #456_

_Danny sits on his bed with his head curled down underneath his arms. There is a Social Studies book on his lap and he is smiling as he studies. His thoughts rush around him as the front door to his bedroom is pushed open, revealing his sister, who stands concerned in the doorframe. "Danny?" She asks, bending down lower so she can see her brother's face. "How do I look?" _

"_Is that you, Jazz?" Danny asks, his face still buried in his book. _

"_Golly, Gee, Danny," Jazz says, flattening out her normal flower printed dress. Her hair is tied up in a bun with a ribbon. "Do I really look that different?" _

"_No," Her brother admits, "You look perfect!"_

_His sister smiles, proud to be related to him. "Why, Danny."_

"_I know, I know." He says. His eyes closed, but his voces is away from his books. _

"_You're the best, Daniel!" _

_And even though he hated the name, he smiled, extending his arms for a long hug from his sister._

"Pleasantville?" Danny asked himself, getting excited. It had always been his guilty secret to watch the long reruns.

"Ug!" Paulina grunts, turning backwards to face the boy, "You watch that show?" But there is no response for the television laughter is heard again by the group. "What is that?"

"There!" Dash Baxter points to an oddly placed television in the ally.

"That's an odd place for a televison set!" Tucker replies, searching for an absent cord. It is just then when the television show flickers black and white and the old 1950's sitcom, "Pleasantville" is shown, just as the mother of the show walks out of the kitchen holding an oven tray filled with cookies. The TV flickers as an old man, equipt in old 1950's clothes, stands in front of the screen.

"Welcome!" He calls, extending his hands outwards. "All day were showing reruns of our favourite sitcom, "Pleasantville**"** and we just finished showing the first season!" An invisible audience cheers and the old man smiles. "So," He starts to say as Paulina grunts and reaches for the old knob on the television box, "Don't touch that knob!"

"Whoa!" She screamed, reeling back, "That was weird!"

"No!" The old man's face is crumbled and surprised, "Your weird! You didn't really want to change the channel, did you?" But he remains smiling.

"Uh," Paulina turns towards her peers and smiles crazily, "Am I going crazy?"

"_Going _crazy?" The old man smiles, "Who doesn't want to watch reruns?"

"Excuse me?" The teenager points to her chest, "Are you calling me crazy?" The man eagerly nods as he smiles wider.

"I don't think you appreciate how you have your life, young lady." He answers.

"OH!" Dash cries, "You're a little crazy, old man."

The old man snickers and blinks. When he opens his eyes, his smile fades. "Danny?" He asks, sending the frightened teenager reeling back.

"Oh, no." Danny screamed, backing towards the opening of the alleyway, "I've had bad experiences with the 50's!" Sam and Tucker snicker as the others stand confused.

"I'm sure you have!" The old man snickers, "But I thought that was Mr. Phantom..." His left eye flickers as Danny's expression changes. "I've actually been sent for the ghost. Have you youngsters seen the ghost?"

Valerie rolled her eyes, "That's what I've been asking most of my life." And the old man huffs.

"I think I've found him, missy." His eyes are brought towards Danny again. "You like the show, don't you, boy?" But Danny doesn't move. "Tell me, what is the name of the boy who ended up dying in the end of the series?"

"DIES?" Sam squawked, "No one can die in that show!Everybody has a Barbie doll perfect life!" Her arms are crossed.

"No," Danny gulped, "They sold the show for the last episode of the series, it ended with the Danny character dying."

The TV laughter is heard along with the old man's. Danny step from the spot on the ground. He extends his hands and shuts off the television, cranking the knob as the man laughs his last laugh. The TV flickers on and as the raven haired boy turns around, an old black and white hand grabs his, pulling all the teenagers in with him.

* * *

**Candeh: **You know the regular drill. Read and Review! 


End file.
